


The Purple Panther (Alternate Version)

by charmking_diva



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, im so sorry, my brain is a literal mess, this is too long i apoloje
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmking_diva/pseuds/charmking_diva
Summary: The Alternate version to The Purple Panther, Part 2.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't watched this episode, like, ever, so when i watched it i had a hard time thinking of what to alternate, couldn't fid anything, only the part where instead of Stephanie immediately believing Stingy of him not stealing the crystal, they don't believe him, until...

After Pixel tells him the only thing he has in his pocket is his “Pocket calculator 3000”, Robbie turns around and thinks verbally to himself that he has looked everywhere, but none of them has the crystal. He turns back to the crowd and says that he has now investigated everyone except for, pointing at the painting, him. Robbie questions the inanimate object. After a brief moment of silence, he says that silence equals guilt, so the man in the frame is guilty. He accidentally knocks over the painting with the dinosaur’s claw. Robbie accuses everyone once more by saying, “Look what you made me do. Now I have to start investigating all of you again.” Everyone whimpers with “Oh, no’s” and “No way’s”. Stingy speaks up, reminding the inspector that he hasn’t investigated him, and he responds, “Exactly. I only said that so you would incriminate yourself." 

The inspector then demands the boy to empty his pockets, and Stingy listens. He tells him that "in this pocket is his coin of shame”. Robbie says out loud that it’s his coin, and the greedy boy gets confused, but he quickly changes the topic by meaning the boy’s other pocket. Stingy digs his hand in the other pocket and announces that there’s nothing in it, except for… Sportacus’ crystal!

Everybody is surprised at the sudden miracle of it appearing, but not in a pocket, especially Stingy’s. They exclaim ‘’Stingy!’’ with a tone of disappointment. The boy’s voice begins to tremble, trying to convince them that it’s not his. Robbie exclaims proudly: ‘’Aha! Guilty! Case closed. I take that as evidence.’’ and takes the crystal from Stingy’s fingers.

‘‘And you,’‘ he turns his head to the boy, ‘‘you have the right to remain silent! Everything you say will not be listened to, because you are just a child.’‘ 

‘‘Yes, but that belongs to Sportacus!’‘

‘‘Mon dieu, you are trying to steal it again?’‘ the inspector questions him.

‘‘No!’‘ protests Stingy.

‘‘Have you no shame?!’‘ he interrupts the boy.

Stingy turns his head and sighs.

He turns to the mayor, ‘’You should take the children to your office and teach them something about the law.’’ The mayor agrees with the inspector.

Robbie excuses himself as he goes past the kids, holding the crystal. He rushes out of the museum using the back door while laughing evilly, tearing the tape in the process.

The others felt devastated as they sighed in a sad tone. Trixie sarcastically said: ‘’Way to go, Stingy…’’. Ziggy agrees with her, adding, ‘’Now we’re never gonna get a museum!’’


	2. Part 2

Meanwhile, Sportacus’ AI tries to encourage the hero so he could wake up and eat some sportscandy. Sportacus heavily manages to dispense an apple from his backpack and tries to reach it, but is unable to, because he’s been out in a sugar meltdown for God knows how long.

Returning back to the rest of the citizens, Stingy is the first to break the silence.

‘‘I don’t understand. I really didn’t steal the crystal!’‘

Stephanie, on one hand, wants to believe him, but on the other, refuses to. The rest of the kids are very disappointed in the boy, because who else would snatch a priceless, rare crystal like that, especially one that holds mysterious magic only Sportacus knows about? They have known Stingy and his ambitions for several years, they also remember what happened last time when the hero’s gem was in the greedy boy’s hands. Now they’re meant to believe him that he really didn’t take it from its place and placed it into his pocket? Also, he was the only one guarding the crystal, no one could’ve sneaked in without the laser detect system going off. Only Pixel knew how to turn off the alarms without triggering any. 

Trixie begins to ask Stingy why they should believe him. The rest agree, but the adults stay silent, for now. Stingy tries to convince them by explaining that he has nothing to do with taking the crystal, but no-one believes him, not even for a bit. They knew Stingy, he would sputter something completely absurd to get out of the situation, besides, how else did it end up in his pocket? The boy feels like he’s about to cry, because he’s so upset over the fact that nothing was true and they didn’t believe him, but he held back the grief. 

Bessie and Milford finally speak up, demanding everyone to leave Stingy alone, and they listen. The adults try to defend him by proving that he’s become pretty mature over the years. Sure, he’s still the same, greedy old Stingy, but he wouldn’t go past his standards. He did take Sportacus’ crystal back then, but he learned his lesson after that. Plus, he promised the he would take proper care of it this time and guard it with a high-tier security system, because he believed it was his duty. 

The kids think to themselves for a moment before realizing that they’re right. Stingy wouldn’t betray his own hero who’s saved him several times by claiming his crystal as his own again and pretend it isn’t there anymore, causing a panic all over the museum. They apologize to the boy and he forgives them. It wasn’t their fault for not knowing the truth either, now was it?

Stephanie starts to suspect out loud that something really strange is going on. Milford tells everyone to come with him and Bessie, but as soon as they agree, the pink girl shouts ‘’Stop! Wait!’’ The others look at her. ‘’I knew something was wrong!’’

She equips her superhero mask and begins to explain that the statue is missing and the footprints lead to the crystal’s room. Trixie notices that too, then demands that someone investigates further. Stephanie agrees to take the role. She hurries everyone to come along, and they follow. The girl immediately saw ‘the inspector’ running away with the ‘evidence’, A.K.A the crystal, and shouts to everyone about it. 

Sportacus tries to grab the apple and he finally succeeds. He immediately takes a bite from it and feels as good as new. His AI informs that his energy is restored. Not long after, he sees Robbie with the crystal and asks: ‘’Isn’t that my crystal?’’ 

The pink girl calls Sportacus for help, saying that the inspector took his crystal. Robbie lets out a shriek when he notices everyone finding him, including the hero. He immediately tucks the crystal in his coat’s pocket and runs away. Stephanie encouraged the kids to come capture the ‘’inspector’’. Sportacus does a high backflip and grabs a banana from the basket. He exclaims ‘’Stephanie! Sportscandy will help you!’’, throwing it to the girl, She catches it on time and begins to take a huge bite from it. Now she’s feeling stronger than ever! 

Pixel notices Robbie and exclaims to Ziggy and Stephanie, while the villain is running out of time to escape, so he thinks of a place to hide the crystal. As he couldn’t decide the best place, he looks up to Milford’s office’s clock, finding the perfect spot. He turns around and once more shrieks, watching Sportacus running after him in full speed. 

The villain quickly begins to climb the ladder. Sportacus follows him, climbing it as well, shouting ‘’Stop!’’ from behind. He grabs him by the coat, and Robbie tells him to stop. Sportacus finally shakes it off from the villain, tucking it on his shoulder. Robbie finally reaches the top, but the hero demands him to come down. He shouts: ‘’No, you go away!’’ as he begins to push the blue menace away with the ladder. 

Sportacus asks him what he is doing, as the ladder starts to fall backwards. The kids are scared and Ziggy refuses to watch. Stephanie throws her banana peel on top of the spot where Robbie is standing next to. Robbie shifts further from Sportacus’ range, then slips from the peel and falls, the crystal slips from his pocket in mid-air, aswell. Stingy shouts ‘’My crystal! I must save it!’’

The hero takes a quick glance at the unfinished hole that had two fences around it, backflips away from the ladder, making Robbie’s coat land on top of the fences. The villain lands on it, but bounces right back in the air. Sportacus notices him and runs as fast as he can, catching Robbie bridal-style once again.

Stingy concentrates on catching the crystal and finds a wagon while thinking of how to do so. He hops onto it and drives forward, while the rest are giving him emotional support. The boy succesfully catches it and the other 3 kids cheer for him. The gem was safe and sound. 

However, everyone notice that Robbie was out of his disguise and they gasp in shock. Sportacus turns to them and they shout ‘’Robbie Rotten!’’. The villain couldn’t think of an excuse to escape as the hero put him down. He tried to sound as he were the inspector again, but everyone gave him disappointed looks instead. Robbie runs off and falls taking his coat. 

Sportacus approaches Stingy once he saw him safe with the crystal. The boy says: ‘’Oh! Here you are, Sportacus.’’

‘‘Thank you, Stingy.’‘

‘‘I really let you down. I really should have taken better care of the crystal.’‘

Sportacus assures him, ‘’You didn’t let me down. It’s okay to make mistakes, as long as you learn from them.’’

‘‘Really?’‘ Stingy asks the hero. The others agree with him, that managed to somehow convince the boy out of his guilt. He thanks Sportacus in advance, no longer feeling ashamed, and thanks his friends aswell.

The hero equips his crystal back in its rightful place and everyone begins to dance along to Bing Bang. 

–Insert Robbie’s ending gag here–


End file.
